Protection
by BooLuve
Summary: Sabrina tries to protect her little sister Daphne but soon finds out she can't protect her from everything, swearing, and romantic moments please review but be nice constructive criticism is welcome however.


Sabrina Grimm was a ten year old girl when her mother and father Henry and Veronica Grimm had disappeared she had shed off her childhood to raise her little sister Daphne who was five at the time. Now one year later Sabrina learns she can't protect baby Daphne from everything.

Sabrina lay in her bed in the orphanage with her baby sister curled up on her chest. "Sabrina",whispered Daphne who Sabrina had not known was awake. "Yes sweetheart",asked Sabrina gently. "Are mommy and daddy coming back",the little girl asked. "I don't know Daphne but for now know I will never in a million years leave you",Sabrina promised. "OK, I'm going to sleep",Daphne mumbled and in a few minutes Sabrina heard soft snoring from the six year old. In **the** **present** **13** **year** **old** **Sabrina** **Grimm** **is** **reading** **this** **in her bedroom while Daphne is asleep curled up next to her. **The next morning something horrible happened Ms Smirt came up to the girls during breakfast and said, "Girls, we have found you a relative, it's your grandmother",she said with a false smile. "Uh our grandmother is dead she died before we were born",said Sabrina snidely. "Well Sally we checked she is related to you",barked the caseworker. "Daphne go on up to our room",Sabrina said but her tone could not be mistaken for a question asking tone. "OK Sabrina",said the girl and ran off. "Listen Ms Smirt please can't we just stay in the orphanage",begged Sabrina. "No",she responded curtly. "Please, for Daphne's sake". "No now go pack you're going today",ordered the casework. "Fine",said Sabrina and walked away. She nearly ran to a bathroom and when there she burst into tears and cried so hard she ran out of tears. "Sabrina are you in there",asked Daphne. Sabrina stayed quiet and before long heard the little girl leave. "Ok Sabrina remember the promise you made",Sabrina whispered to herself.

Flashback Start:

"Sabrina honey",asked Veronica. "What mom",said seven year old Sabrina. "So little Daphne needs protection and if your mommy and me aren't around you need to protect her",Henry said. "Right daddy",said Sabrina smiling widely. "And remember baby even if we aren't around we'll always love you and Daphne and will never ever leave you voluntarily",said Veronica hugging her oldest daughter tightly. "I promise I'll keep Daphne safe no matter the cost",promised Sabrina. "One more thing, if you're mommy and me aren't around be careful who you trust and comfort Daphne alright",returned Henry. "Alright daddy I promise both of you mommy and daddy",smiled Sabrina hugging them both. "Alright run along now sweetie",replied Veronica and the girl ran out of the door calling, "Daphne". "Henry do you think we should tell them",asked Veronica solemnly. "No, 'Roni they wouldn't understand besides I need them away from that so that they never end up like my father",Henry answered looking sad. "But",began Veronica. "Roni do you want your daughters to be there risking their lives if they find out they're going to want to be detectives and I can't have that",he said one single tear falling from his eye. Without their knowing little Sabrina and baby Daphne had been outside listening to their whole conversation.

Flashback End:

"What were you going to tell me dad",Sabrina asked thin air and she knew she might never get an answer. A little later she had cleaned herself up and was looking for Daphne. She found her much to her horror ambushed by Juliet Peppers. "Look you little freak you are going to listen to me",bullied the bitch. "Get away from her now Peppers",growled Sabrina. "Yeah, well I don't want to you brat go away",snapped Peppers. "Get away from he," repeated Sabrina. "No",responded Peppers and snatched the little girl by her shirt and raised her high above her head. "Sabrina",said Daphne starting to cry. "Sweetie don't worry I'll get you down I swear",called Sabrina. "No you won't either give me any valuable thing you have and I'll put the little bitch down",commanded Peppers. "Please put her down I will give you anything we own",Sabrina agreed desperately. "Fine",Peppers snorted and dropped Daphne. Sabrina shouted in horror and lunged and succeeded to catch the little girl.

**"Sabrina why are you crying",Daphne Grimm says in the present. "What oh um nothing it doesn't matter, I didn't know you were awake",Sabrina replied avoiding her little sister's suspicious eyes. Sabrina never wanted her sister to relive the pain she was doing by reading her old journal.**

Only a few hours after the incident Juliet showed up in Sabrina and Daphne's groups common room demanding the items Sabrina gave her the dollar she had, a stick of gum, and a frame where she had had a picture of her mother and father in until she had lost it a month after moving to the orphanage. "No please leave me and Daphne alone",begged Sabrina first making sure Daphne wasn't nearby. "Fine for now,"said Peppers. Peppers swaggered off and Sabrina collapsed into a chair. "Sabrina are you Ok",squeaked Daphne. Sabrina's head shot up and she quickly said, "Yep". "I'm scared about earlier",sobbed Daphne hugging her sister. "Listen Daphne it's alright sweetheart",comforted Sabrina stroking Daphne's hair gently. "Thanks Sabrina I love you",sniffles the little girl. Sabrina nearly cried out in sadness when her little sister curled up in a tiny ball in one of the uncomfortable wooden backed chair.** "Sabrina I'm so sorry",cried Daphne diving into Sabrina's arms. "It happened a long time ago Daphne it stopped hurting a long time ago"Sabrina lied. "Your lying",scolded Daphne snuggling next to her big sister. "What's going on smelly, marshmallow",asked Puck a slightly worried expression on his face but quickly hidden by a uncaring look. "Nothing",said Sabrina hiding her sadness with an annoyed look. "Daphne",asked Puck. Daphne thrust the diary forward and despite Sabrina's lunge for it Puck picked it up. After about a minute his face contorted with fury and wore a look of pure anger. "Where is this girl",hissed Puck. "It doesn't matter how calm down",Sabrina said soothingly. "Where is she",demanded Puck. "It doesn't matter",repeated Sabrina. "Grimm, can I talk to you"Puck asked kindly. "Uh I guess I'll be right back Daphne"Sabrina agreed and followed puck into the hallway. She closed the door and when she turned around she found her lips on Puck's. "Puck",she gasped breaking the kiss. "Sabrina, I'm so proud of you, you grew up very fast more than I though for Daphne you love her both as a sister and as parents",Puck explained gazing at her lovingly. "Of course mom and dad weren't around and if Daphne hadn't been there I would have broken",Sabrina said modestly. "I like you, I've been trying to spit it out for a while but I haven't had the courage but when I saw that brat hurt you like that I hat to tell you",Puck blurted out. Without thinking she let her facade slip and leaning forward whispered, "I've liked you for a while",right before she kissed him. Sabrina knew she could protect Daphne not from everything but from most things, besides that she knew that she could always count on being able to lean on Puck for any reason. Sabrina wasn't alone anymore.**


End file.
